tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin "Crazy" Frog
"Bing bing" -Crazy Frog declaring his preferred search engine The one who shall not be questioned, as reasons beyond our comprehension are the answer. A form taken that reflects the true nature of his being no man hath seen, like the face of a broken statue made by no one, it's face that no man hath seen, deteriorated over the ages of loneliness. It is the frogs life which is most solemn. One condemned by others to a nickname reflective of what is only seen upon the surface. Mocked, Scorned, Insulted, and had his very likeness dragged through the mud of man. But he does not care. For such concepts he knows will disappear with time, as Edwin continues to live on. Edwin Frog or simply "Crazy Frog" is a being which defies all of human comprehension. A mostly neutral oracle who has taken the job of judging the universe upon his own metaphorical shoulders, one who cannot be stopped by any being except the highest in the universe themselves. Edwin was created by Punchy and "Axel-F", a now defunct group of scientists from Beverly Hills. Edwin soon killed his creators with the absence of Punchy, who he felt a special connection and respect towards and almost instantly dissipated from the public eye. Edwin is feared by many, and is only rivaled in power by Allah, The Gerber Baby and Barack himself. Edwin has yet to show his full potential in the series, yet has been shown to be equal if not greater power than Allah, someone he sees as a brother. Edwin has only truly shown a true spiritual connection to Punchy, his ex-wife Carrot Top, MC Ride Guyakey Cream-Over-Misery George CCC II, Allah, and Francis of Assisi. He is also famously known for coughing up Copper(ii) oxide also known as Cupric oxide after accidentally eating 6928 pounds of pure Tenorite. Profile Edwin is the benevolent watcher of the Tree Leaf Dimension, but has been alluded to watching over many others including the No Black people dimension, a dangerous dimension where Black people do not exist. This is also the dimension that both Jackie Chan and Keemstar (Alternative) emerged from before being "recreated" within the void, two people Crazy Frog has been noted to be quite fond of. Edwin was created in a lab in Missouri by a team of Researchers from Harlem and Punchy when they tried to create the perfect beings, These beings were Edwin, Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo and Vampiro. Edwin was the last to be birthed, and killed all of Axel-F in anger. Edwin almost instantly dissipated and relocated to "Ancient Rome" where he reflected upon his actions and became ashamed at what he did, and took upon the name Axel-F and head researcher Alex Foley. He would later surrender these names back to Alex Foley once he was resurrected by Voltaire, Fregley and his army of 6000 clones of Mahatma Gandhi. Edwin would soon become a god oracle after awakening his powers with the assistance of Joe Biden. Edwin was soon elected by Barack Hussein Obama II as his almighty scribe, who records all of the data in the universe and intervenes when a great event or calamity is about to occur. Not much of note would happen to Edwin after this point, as his involvement in each event is already well documented and remembered by most fans of Tack Town. However, At an undisclosed point in time, Edwin got married to Carrot Top, an American stand-up comedian and natural anomaly. No information has currently been released about their relationship, but it is clear that in the current arc Edwin is going through a rocky divorce with Carrot Top. It is heavily implied that Edwin is also the creator of Bing. A search engine used by homosexuals who cannot access Ask Jeeves. Connections (Notable) Jackie "the boundless one" Chan. Jackie and Edwin seem to have a long history, and apparently fought together in the Alvin Chipmunk Inheritance war, a currently lost piece of Media only seen by a handful of fans who attended TacKon 2006. Other than that, Jackie and Edwin have been shown to have a deep respectful connection, and regardless of the gap in their power are able to see eye to eye as fellow warriors. Jackie and Edwin also starred in the movie Shanghai Noon where Edwin disguised himself as Owen Wilson, since he had died earlier that morning from five eggs. Owen later had his brain implanted into a homunculus body in order to continue his life. Crazy frog has made several remarks to Jackie being a "Boundless one", but it is currently unclear of what he means, speculated to be the subject of a later arc. Vampiro Vampiro, a man who needs no introduction. Vampiro and Edwin have an uneasy relationship and it had been heavily alluded to that Vampiro is one of few beings in existence who has the ability to kill Barack Hussein Obama II. Vampiro however chooses not to, and rather has taken the entire continent of Zealandia to be under his rule as a peaceful king. Vampiro is quite fond of Edwin and fully embraces his brother, even attempting to make him a ruler of equal power in Zealandia, yet Edwin has constantly refused these offers and has shown a great disdain towards Vampiro, claiming that Vampiro is the man who killed James Gregory "Greg" Bonnen. Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo is the famous epic Daft Punk man who goes like errrrr bika beeeee or wubwubwub. He is french and awesome. Crazy frog be like bing bing brrrr r aaaaaa! Barack Hussein Obama II Edwin serves under Barack and has a heavy respect for him. No more is known beyond this. James Gregory "Greg" Bonnen Edwin has been shown to respect James Gregory "Greg" Bonnen more than Barack, a man of immense power and is highly speculated to be the strongest character and final antagonist of Tack Town. James Gregory "Greg" Bonnen has been shown to have only passing knowledge of Edwin, an impressive feat as there are only two people in all of Tack Town who do not know of Edwin's existence. James Gregory "Greg" Bonnen is also the creator of Cicada 3301, a hacker forum from the deep web only accessible through the Bing Browser. Bald guy edwin does not like bald guy. Abilities * Time Travel * Universe overseer * Instant transmission * Ultimate knowledge * Mastered Ultra-Ultra instinct * Football * Godkill hand * Bill cosby * Crazy Frog * Driving invisible cars * Super speed * Timeweaving Trivia * The only topic Edwin refuses to stay neutral in is BDSM, as he hates it with a burning passion. * In Legends of TackTown Artbook Vol.1, Edwin is noted as smelling similar to Sarin, the chemical compound.